Well, You are quite nice, you know?
by mildredred
Summary: Dramione. Hermiona i Draco wracają na wakacje do domów. Postacie są nieco niekanoniczne, ale może Wam się spodoba.
1. Chapter 1

Wiem, że to zupełnie niestworzona historia, ale od jakiegoś czasu już jej zarys siedział w mojej głowie. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxx

Hermiona Granger westchnęła cicho i wysiadła z czarnej limuzyny, zaparkowanej pod posiadłością rodziców. Ostatni tydzień w Hogwarcie był szczególnie uciążliwy, gdyż wszyscy mówili głównie o tym, co zrobią wspólnie z rodzicami, jak się już spotkają. Jej przyjaciele nie odbiegali od reguły- zwłaszcza dziewczyny, Lavender, Parvati i Ginny. Oczywiście- nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, jak sprawa wygląda naprawdę, nawet Harry, którego sytuacja domowa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, acz również nieciekawie. Zapytana osobiście o plany odpowiadała coś pomiędzy „przegadaniu całej nocy razem", a „wspólne zakupy z mamą" i natychmiast zmieniała temat. Tak było lepiej.

- Witamy, panienko- rzekł kamerdyner, który podszedł otworzyć jej drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, Albercie- uśmiechnęła się do skłonionego mężczyzny. - Miło cię widzieć po tak długim czasie.

- Ciebie również, Hermiono. Stary lokaj zdążył się stęsknić, co poradzić...

Hermiona obdarzyła go uprzejmym uśmiechem. Praca w domu u państwa Vinnetów i ich córki była dla służby jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie się mogły im przydarzyć. Oprócz bezapelacyjnie wysokiego wynagrodzenia, spotkali się tu ze zwykłym, ludzkim szacunkiem, o który ciężko w dzisiejszych czasach, zwłaszcza względem służby. Państwo Vennetowie zapewniali im podstawowe potrzeby i mimo swoich wyraźnie zarysowanych charakterów byli ludźmi wyrozumiałymi.

Tak, Albertowi niewątpliwie się poszczęściło w życiu zawodowym.

Hermiona skierowała się w stronę wejścia do posiadłości.

- Czy moi rodzice są w domu? - spytała jeszcze Alberta.

- Niestety, Hermiono. Państwo Vennet wyjechali na konferencję.

- Aaa, do Nowego Jorku, na to zebranie informatyków? Przypominam sobie, wspominali coś w liście.

- Wiadomość dla panienki jest w salonie. Pojutrze państwo powinni już wrócić.

Albert patrzył smutno za oddalającą się dziewczyną. Hermiona wyrosła na czarując a młodą osobę- i to w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, szkoda tylko że jej rodzice tego nie dostrzegali.

xxxxxxxxx

Hermiona siedziała w swoim luksusowym apartamencie- wolała nazwę „pokój"- z laptopem na kolanach i kończyła pisanie programu, zaczętego jeszcze w czasie przerwy bożonarodzeniowej.

Nie podzielała informatycznej pasji rodziców, ale jeśli chodzi o programowanie wiedziała, że jest w tym dobra. Dużo dzieci próbuje swoich sił w pisaniu opowiadań- ona swój pierwszy program napisała w dniu siódmych urodzin. Był to bardzo prosty programik, wyświetlał jej imię- „HERMI", gdy wpisać cyfrę parzystę, a „STO LAT"- gdy liczba była nieparzysta. Udało jej się wprawdzie zakwalifikować 0 do obu tych grup. Zachęcona sukcesem, od czasu do czasu oddawała się temu zajęciu i rok później stworzyła kalkulator- prosty, ale za to z pierwiastkami. Na dziewiąte urodziny obsługiwała już wszystkie większe języki programowania i napisała prymitywny edytor tekstów- nie miał on rzecz jasna tylu funkcji co Word lub Open Office, ale za to można było regulować rozmiar czcionki, odstęp między liniami, oraz rysować krzyżówki tudzież diagramy sudoku.

Dziesiąte urodziny były inne- dostała wtedy od rodziców najlepszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymała- nazwisko ukochanych dziadków.

Hermiona od zawsze chciała, by rodzice poświęcali trochę więcej uwagi jej, a trochę mniej swoim komputerom. Dziadkowie natomiast zawsze mieli czas, by ją wysłuchać, wesprzeć lub się z nią pobawić. Nie pragnęła wcale tych wszystkich zabawek, wygód i wyjazdów. Państwo Vinnetowie doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak sprawa wygląda. Mieli dość oleju w głowie, by zdawać sobie sprawę , że nazwisko samo w sobie nie jest wyznacznikiem przyszłego dobrobytu. Dla małej Hermiony natomiast, która marzyła o normalności, jego zmiana mogła natomiast wyjść na dobre. Sprawa była przesądzona.

xxxxxxxxx

- Draco!- zawołała Narcyza, obejmując syna serdecznie. - Jak bardzo z tatą za tobą tęskniliśmy!

- Ja również, matko- rzekł Draco, pozwalając się obejmować.

Lucjusz Malfoy wszedł do salonu w ślad za synem i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Zmieniłeś się, mój synu. Mam nadzieję, że w szkole wszystko ci się układa?

- Owszem, ojcze- rzekł młody arystokrata, odwracając się od ojca. Narcyza pstryknęła palcami i natychmiast zjawił się skrzat domowy kłaniając się nisko swojemu państwu.

- Pani wzywała Gryzmołkę- wyskrzeczało stworzonko, wciąż zgięte w pół.

- Proszę o podanie obiadu w jadalni- rzekła Narcyza aksamitnym głosem. Skrzatka deportowała się natychmiast, jak najszybciej wykonać polecenie swej pani.

- Dziś przygotowano twój ulubiony posiłek, Draco. Zjemy obiad i porozmawiamy przy kawie.

Draco uśmiechnął się promiennie do rodziców. Brakowało mu tego. Malfoyowie byli szanowanym przez wszystkich czarodziejów rodem arystokratycznym, ale również rodziną- matką i ojcem, od piętnastu lat kochającymi nad życie nie tylko siebie nawzajem, ale i swojego jedynego syna. Więc wszystko było jak należy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hej, hej!

Wow- nie spodziewałam si, że już pierwszego dnia będzie komentarz.

Zgadzam się z Tobą, próby Hermiony w programowaniu nie są oszałamiające- jej „pierwszy program", zwłaszcza w języku C napisać bardzo łatwo. Chodziło mi raczej o nietypowe zainteresowanie jak dla siedmiolatki.

Przymiotnika „czarujący" musiałam użyć, ze względu na pasującą tu dwuznaczność- opisuje on Hermionę i w przenośni, i dosłownie. A Albert miał tak dużą rolę celowo. Nie będzie on głównym bohaterem, ale chciałam pokazać stosunek Hermiony do służących i zarysowujące się powoli różnice między nią a Draconem (on- poniża skrzaty, ona- traktuje służących jak ludzi. Jemu rodzice poświęcają czas, jej nie).

No i nieszczęsna zmiana nazwiska- z tym akurat większego problemu nie ma, zwłaszcza jak decyzja ta należy do rodziców osoby niepełnoletniej (nie ma dowodu ani kont w banku do zmiany).

Odpis zupełny aktu urodzenia wydawany jest w USC od ręki, potem wystarczy złożyć podanie. Wcale nie tak dużo pracy, wiem bo sama przez to przechodziłam :P)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermiona siedziała na pobliskiej plaży z słuchawkami na uszach i nieruchomo utkwiła wzrok w bliżej nie sprecyzowanym punkcie na horyzoncie. Idealnie ubrana idealna nastolatka, z idealnym ipodem100, idealnie spędzająca swoje idealne wakacje. Każdemu, kto zatrzymałby wzrok na niedużej dziewczynie nad brzegiem morza niewątpliwie taka myśl chociażby przemknęła by przez głowę, a przynajmniej zrodziła się gdzieś w najgłębszych zakamarkach umysłu.

Ale prawda nie była idealna, i Hermiona o tym doskonale wiedziała. Wiele by dała, by wyjechać gdzieś na wakacje albo chociażby spędzić je w szarym blokowisku, gdzie po zmroku aż strach wychodzić samemu do sklepu po bułki. Nie musiałaby wcale wychodzić SAMA, mogłaby z mamą albo tatą...Niestety, odkąd skończyła dwa lata, nie było czasu na rodzinne wakacje. Nie było czasu na rodzinną rozmowę. Na nic nie było czasu, o ile nie miało to związku z firmą rodziców, komputerami lub tworzeniem interfejsów kreatywnych.

Tak, to wciąż pozostawało nieodgadnione, DLACZEGO jedni z czołowych partnerów wielkiej korporacji zajmującej się tworzeniem coraz to nowych aplikacji umożliwiających komunikację człowiek- program, w komunikacji rodzice-jedyna córka odnosili tak marne, by nie powiedzieć- zerowe- efekty?

Nagle rozległ się przenikliwy wrzask, a Hermiona dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że wydobywa się on z jej gardła. Zerwała z uszu słuchawki, w samą porę by usłyszeć...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy przetarł ze zdumienia oczy. Co ta mała szlama robiła w miejscu, które od dawna już było polecane jego rodzicom jako idealne na wakacje? Od początku nastawiony był do tego miejsca sceptycznie- nie obchodziły go zapierające dech w piersiach krajobrazy, dla niego było to tylko zupełne pustkowie Czy to możliwe, aby był skazany na możliwość natknięcia się na nią przez całe wakacje? Nie, przecież była tylko nic nie wartą szlamą, nie miała prawa mu przeszkadzać w wypoczynku. Postanowił raz na zawsze wyjaśnić całą sprawę i głośno wypowiedział jej nazwisko.

Nic.

Cholerna, głucha szlama.

Podszedł do niej, wołając ją cały czas. Zaklął pod nosem, jak i to nie przyniosło skutku. Zmuszony przez sytuację szturchnął gryfonkę w plecy. Dopiero wtedy, jakby wyrwana z głębokiego snu odwróciła się i wrzasnęła.

- Czego się drzesz, durna szlamo? - wycedził.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zignorowała jego pytanie i obelgę, którą obdarzył ją z widocznym uśmiechem wyższości.

- O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie.

- Wybacz, byłam pierwsza...

- Ale jesteś szlamą, więc nie masz prawa...

- A ty jesteś żałosnym arystokratą, więc też nie masz prawa- wpadła mu w słowo.

Draco poczerwieniał za złości. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania. Niewiele myśląc złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstki.

- Ałaaa! Puszczaj! To boli! - pisnęła, bezskutecznie próbując się wyrwać.

- Ma boleć- warknął, a potem zbliżył twarz niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Hermiony. - Nie odzywaj się do mnie w taki sposób! Nigdy! Bo popamiętasz!

Hermiona naprawdę się przestraszyła, poza tym nie miała ochoty dłużej się kłócić, więc tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Mallfoy puścił ją i przyjrzał się uważnie słuchawkom przyczepionym do ipoda.

- Co to niby ma być? - warknął, starając się ukryć ciekawość.

- To jest ipod, czyli takie mugolskie... - zaczęła, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. - Nieważne i tak cię to nie zainteresuje. Przecież to MUGOLSKIE.

Prychnął, nie chcąc zaprotestować.

- Nieważne. Powiedz wreszcie co ty tu robisz? Przyjechałem sobie na wakacje, a tu jakaś szlama włóczy mi się przed oczami...

- Mieszkam tu, Malfoy. Jak ci coś przeszkadza, radzę dokładniej sprawdzać miejsca wypoczynku.

- Tutaj? - Zdziwienia w tym pytaniu już nie był w stanie pohamować.

- Tak, tutaj. I zamknij gębę, Malfoy, bo wyglądasz jeszcze bardziej głupio.

- Doigrasz się kiedyś, Granger. - mruknął.

- Jakoś nie specjalnie się tym przejęłam. Usiądziesz?

- Koło ciebie? Nie za dużo sobie wyobrażasz, szlamo?

- Z całym brakiem szacunku, Malfoy, ale jesteś teraz ostatnią osobą, którą teraz się przejmuję.

- A co? Czyżby Bliznowaty i Wiewiór zupełnie o tobie zapomnieli?

- Zamknij się, dobrze ci radzę...

Malfoy musiał przyznać, że całkiem przyjemnie mu się kłóciło z tą Granger. W życiu nie przyznałby się nawet przed sobą, że nawet mu się podobała. Była naturalna, nie podlizywała się mu, a do tego miała śliczne oczy. Gdyby nie to, że była szlamą...

- Dobra Granger, nie denerwuj się już tak. Niech raz będzie z ciebie pożytek- jak tu mieszkasz, to powiedz chociaż, czy jest tu cokolwiek do roboty...


	3. Chapter 3

Kochani!

Bardzo dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze. Jak pewnie wiecie z autopsji, są one niezmiernie przydatne, zarówno jako wskazówka jak i motywacja do dalszego pisania.

Zgłosiłam się do Stowarzyszenia DHL, gromadzącego niezwykłe historie Dramione. Ponieważ są to blogi wszystkie mają button owego Stowarzyszenia wklejony w szablon. Ja tu nie mogę obrazków wklejać (albo jeszcze nie zczaiłam jak to się robi) więc wklejam link :)

Zapraszam fanów Dramione! (ponieważ adresów nie można wklejać na 100%, zastąpcie wszystkie wyrazy (kropka) znakiem .

Poradzicie sobie :)

www(kropka)stowarzyszenie-dhl(kropka)blogspot(krop ka)com

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A więc samo miejsce jest raczej spokojne lecz bynajmniej niezwykłe. Oprócz morza są też góry, jak pewnie zauważyłeś. A jak góry, to i piękne widoki. Według mnie to najbardziej zadziwiająca rzecz w okolicy. Ale w przypadku, gdybyś nie podzielał mojego zdania, całkiem blisko znajduje się dość spore miasto z klubami, pubami, centrum handlowym i kinem...- zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że niepotrzebnie się wysila.

Ślizgon albo ją wyśmieje za tą „najbardziej zachwycającą rzecz w okolicy", albo użyje tego jako kolejnego powodu by ją poniżeć. W jaki sposób- nie wiedziała, była niemniej pewna, że kto jak kto, ale on na pewno coś wymyśli.

- Co to jest kino? - słowa Malfoya doszły do niej z pewnym opóźnieniem. Czyżby TAK POPROSTU pytał ją o trywialną sprawę?

- To taka mugolska rozrywka- zaczęła niepewnie. - Jakaś historia pokazana za pomocą ruchomych obrazów i głosów... A raczej utrwalone zachowanie ludzi, wcielających się w postacie..

_(Jak możesz nie wiedzieć CO TO jest kino, człowieku?! Nie no, wyguglaj se, to znajdziesz odpowiedź...- wybaczcie Moi Drodzy, dziś widziałam „Stażystów", nie mogłam się powstrzymać- przyp. mildredred)._

Draco prychnął z pogardą, ale Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że przedtem nieznacznie uniósł brwi, co mogłoby wskazywać, iż zainteresował go wynalazek braci Lumiere.

- I ty będziesz tak tu łazić szlamo, mam rozumieć? Przez całe wakacje? - ton głosu arystokraty zabarwiony był nutką nonszalancji i obrzydzenia.

To przechyliło czaszę frustracji i wściekłości panny Granger. Wszystkie nieme problemy, pretensje i smutki, cała złość i bezradność znalazła ujście dzięki tej jednej wypowiedzi Malfoya- a przecież to, że ją obrażał nie było to niczym nowym.

- Posłuchaj, ty nadęty arystokrato- wycedziła dziewczyna tonem zdecydowanie niegryfońskim. - Jakim prawem gadasz takie rzeczy? To, że jesteś idiotą wcale nie musi mi psuć wakacji. Dla twojej wiadomości jestem pierwszą osobą, która złożyłaby zażalenie na fakt, iż musimy je spędzać razem, ale do cholery nie zamierzam uskakiwać ci z drogi, bo wielkiemu panu i władcy coś się nie podoba. Ja tu mieszkam i będę „tak łazić" gdzie mi się żywnie podoba, a wszelkie twoje idiotyczne pretensje mam w głębokim poważaniu. I wiesz co? Taki świetny pomysł! Zrób światu przysługę i weź się zanurz w morzu, a ja pójdę po krokodyla...

- Ej, Granger, opanuj się idiotko! - przerwał w końcu Draco. - Pożartować nie można...

- TY CHOLERNY KRETYNIE, TO NIE BYŁY ŻARTY! - wrzasnęła Hermiona, coraz bardziej rozjuszona. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że wywód wygłoszony przed chwilą bez wątpienia kwalifikował się do pierwszych pięciu najgłupszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu padły jej z ust, co jeszcze bardziej potęgowało jej wściekłość.

Jednym ruchem zgarnęła swojego ipoda i podniosła się z ziemi z zamiarem oddalenia się od tego głupka, jednak ów głupek złapał ją za rękę, nie pozwalając odejść.

- Puszczaj mnie...

- Teraz? Wykluczone. Kobieto, jesteś w takim stanie, żeś gotowa zrobić sobie trwałą krzywdę za pomocą pufka pigmejskiego, a ja żadnej szlamy na sumieniu mieć nie chcę.

Prychnęła.

- Jakież to wzruszające, pan arystokrata okazał zalążek czegoś, co potocznie zwie się troskę.

- Mogłabyś docenić!

- Niby z jakiej racji?! I tak musiałeś mnie wyzwać, nawet gdy się pseudo „troszczyłeś".

- I bardzo dobrze. Powinnaś zawsze wiedzieć, gdzie twoje miejsce- zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko Hermiony. - Radzę zapamiętać!

Przez chwilę wstrzymała oddech, ale na szczęście szybko opanowała się.

- Nienawidzę cię- wyszeptała, siląc się na opanowany wyraz twarzy.

- Ja ciebie też.

- Skoro więc wszystko jest jasne, to może ustalmy, że będziemy się ABSOLUTNIE IGNOROWAĆ? - podsunęła dziewczyna, wciąż patrząc odważnie w oczy Ślizgona.

Te błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

- Ignorować? Na Boga, oczywiście że nie! Nigdy nie przepuściłbym takiej okazji aby ci uprzykrzyć życie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia pod koniec wakacji załamiesz się i popełnisz samobójstwo.

- JESZCZE PRZED CHWILĄ TWIERDZIŁEŚ, ŻE CHCESZ MNIE PRZED TYM UCHRONIĆ! - znów niewytrzymała i wrzasnęła. Dlaczego ten idiota tak na nią działał?

Malfoy prychnął i uśmiechnął się z tryumfem.

- No widzisz, jakie życie jest niesprawiedliwe. Szczególnie dla takich bezużytecznych szlam...


	4. Chapter 4

KOCHANI!

Serdecznie Wam dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Staram się również odwiedzać jak najwięcej Waszych blogów Dramione i zostawić opinię

Nadal nie przyjęto mnie do Stowarzyszenia DHL- nie wiem czemu, no cóż, takie życie- to, że opowiadanie nie jest blogiem najwyraźniej stanowi istotną przeszkodę.

Rozdział dedykuję Wam wszystkim, moi drodzy- nielicznym, którym te moje wypociny chce się czytać.

Pozdrwienia. Wam też jest tak gorąco, prawda? :D

xxxxx

Od ostatniego spotkania z Draconem minęły dwa dni. Hermiona nawet byłaby w stanie uwierzyć, że był to tylko nie przyjemny sen, gdyby nie jej cholernie rozsądny i trzeźwo myślący umysł. Osoba posiadająca najlepsze wyniki w szkole czarodziejów, umiejąca bez mrugnięcia oka napisać sprytny programik wykorzystywany potem przez rodziców do tworzenia nowych, na skalę światową, a ponadto dość łatwo radząca sobie w sprawach związanych z neuromarketingiem i zaklęciami niewerbalnymi po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć w coś tak naciąganego. Ot i szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności- udało jej się unikać go czterdzieści osiem godzin. Miała z resztą nadzieję, że dobra passa potrwa dłużej, następnego wieczora wracali bowiem jej rodzice Zapowiedzieli już, że uda im sie wyjść z córką na kolację do jakiegoś przyjemnego lokalu, może i spędzić resztę wieczoru w salonie. Będzie okazja, by porozmawiać. Ona opowie im o roku w Hogwarcie i przyjaciołach, oni jej o nowinkach w firmie. Ona im o nauce do egzaminu, oni jej o prezentowanych przetargach. Ona zapyta ich o zdanie w kwestii wyboru przedmiotów, wytłumaczywszy uprzednio czym zajmują się poszczgólne dziedziny wiedzy magicznej, oni poradzą się jej w kwestii wyboru zwycięskiego projektu przetargowego. Może pożartują. Może nawet zrobią sobie wspólne zdjęcie. Może nawet się pośmieją.

Tak, Hermiona Granger niewątpliwie nie mogła się już doczekać na spotkanie z rodzicami. Wreszcie jakaś alternatywa od samotnego włóczenia się po okolicy.

Z jej torebki rozległ się dzwonek. Jedna z jej ulubionych melodii. Z pewną obawą zdała sobie sprawę, że dzwoni jej mama. Czyżby jakieś zmiany? Nie, akurat tego nie można było Vennetom odmówić- jak coś obiecali,, zwykle dotrzymywali słowa.

- Hermione, bonjour, ma chère! – usłyszała zabiegany, ale zawsze spokojny głos matki.

- Salut, maman! – odrzekła od razu z uśmiechem.

Od urodzenia rodzice mówili do niej po angielsku, ale i po francusku i hiszpańsku, tak więc teraz biegle posługiwała się tymi językami. Często rozmawiała w nich z rodzicami ot tak po prostu, często też podczas rozmowy naturalnie przechodzili z jednego na drugi. Było to - trzeba też przyznać- niezwykle udanym pomysłem.

Dla kilkuletniej dziewczynki zwyczajny był fakt, iż zwierzątko, z którym tak bardzo lubi się bawić to „piesek", „chien" czy „perro", a śmieszne stworzenie z garbami w zoo to „wielbłąd", „chameau" czy też „camello". Dzieci uczą się każdego języka z niepowtarzalną łatwością. Miała szczęście, iż Vinnetowie o tym wiedzieli i mądrze wykorzystali.1

- Kochanie, tak się cieszymy, że wkrótce cię zobaczymy! – odezwała się w słuchawce

pani Vinnet. – Ale pragniemy prosić cię o przysługę.

- Il n'ya pas de problème- zapewniła. – Nie ma problemu. Jaką przysługę?

- Pamiętasz program, który pisałaś w Boże Narodzenie? Opowiadałaś nam jak w zamyśle ma działać i powiem ci, że akurat bardzo by się nam przydał. 2

- Rozumiem. Mogę skończyć go w parę godzin i od razu wam przesłać?

- Och, to wspaniale kochanie, ale widzisz- dobrze by było, gdybyś wprowadziła tam parę zmian.

- Pewnie w środowisku, czyż nie?- zgadywała.

Czuła swoisty sentyment do języka C i zwykle dla przyjemności pisała właśnie w nim, ale zdawała sobie , że w branży częściej sprawdza się Java, czy chociażby C++.

- Jakbyś wiedziała- zaśmiała się mama. – Dasz radę w Javie?

- Pewnie- uśmiechnęła się. – Przepiszę go do Javy i poprawię tak, by wszystko się kompilowało.

- Jesteś kochana! Jednak to nie koniec.

- Co więc jeszcze?

- Dałabyś radę dostosować go od razu do systemu Mac?

- Mac? No proszę, czyżby nowy wspólnik? – Hermiona była pod wrażeniem.

- Coś w ten deseń. Poza tym Mac jest kompatybilny z przeważającą większością aplikacji i programów, nie powinno więc cię to przerosnąć. – dodała żartobliwie.

- Nie przerośnie. System Maca podobny jest do Linuxa, czyż nie?

- Ma z nim więcej wspólnego niż z Windows, ale przede wszystkim jest to autorski system.

- Oczywiście. Spróbuję co da się zrobić.

Naturalnie, wiedziała, iż napisanie programu było dla rodziców dziecięcą igraszką. Wiedziała jednak, że sytuacja w której proszą ją o pomoc oznacza, że wszyscy mają na głowie masę spraw znacznie bardziej skomplikowanych, o których nie miaa pojęcia. Napięty plan Vinnetów nie pozwalał najwyraźniej i tym razem na, czasochłonne, proste zajęcia, jeśli rzeczywiście chcieli wrócić do domu w umówionym czasie. Prawdopodobnie już powiadomili pilota, kiedy oczekują samolotu, na dodatek, jak wspomniano wcześniej, byli bardzo słownymi ludźmi. Poprosili więc córkę o pomoc. Logiczne.

Nagle zamarła. Zupełnie nie wiedziała kiedy, pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej zmaterializował się Draco Malfoy i to w towarzystwie rodziców. Lucjusz, jak zwykle elegancki, trzymał pod rękę nie mniej piękną i dostojną Narcyzę. Draco natomiast szedł z drugiej strony, żywo o czymś opowiadając. Idealny obraz idealnego rodu czarodziejów.

Hermiona nie miala pojęcia, kiedy rodzina arystokratów pojawiła się na horyzoncie, najprawdopodobniej jednak wszystko słyszeli. Boże, oni przecież nie znają technologii! Uznają ją za wariatkę, skoro mówi do siebie, i to o tak abstrakcyjnych rzeczach...

Z resztą, co ją to obchodzi? Przecież to Malfoyowie! I tak traktują ją jak nic nie wartą szlamę! Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie zaszczycą jej nawet spojrzeniem! I dobrze! Ona- Hermiona- nie zamierza sie tym przejmowac. Nie będą jej psuć i tak nieudanych wakacji...

W pewnym momencie naszła ją bardzo dziecięca pokusa, była ona jednak nie do odrzucenia. Cóż to jest, jeden niewinny, głupi wybryk! Fred i Gregore płatają codziennie tysiące psikusów i jakoś żyją! Co prawda, ich dowcipy są na poziomie, ale na Boga- były wakacje! Mogła chyba sobie pozwolić na objaw młodzieńczej głupoty...

- Hermionko, slyszysz mnie? – dobieglł ją głos matki. Podkręciła głośność iphona tak, by z zewnątrz można było słyszeć dźwięk, ale nie rozpoznawać konkretnych słów.

- Tak, tak mamo. Przepraszam, zamyśliłam sie- wytlumaczyla szybko, dla pewnosci przechodząc na angielski. – Tak więc napiszę program kompatybilny z Macami, w języku Java. Myśle, że najlepszy będzie do tego Netbeanss. Zależy wam na rozmiarze pliku czy jakiś programu komendach? Będziecie potem rozbudowywać całość?

- Och, programik potrzebn jest wyłącznie jako narzędzie. Pracujemy nad tym projektem, o ktorym ci mówiliśmy.

- Może więc również przyda wam się jakaś aplikacja mobilna? Mogę posiedzieć nad tym jak skończę z Javą.

- Och, skarbie, jesteś kochana! Ostatnia promocja Blackberry była przecież inspirowana twoim autorskim pomysłem...

- Och, nie przesadzaj, podrzuciłam wam tylko to i owo. Mogę pomyśleć nad interfejsem, któryby działał w interakcji z odbiorcą. Pozatym...

- Granger!

Jeden rzut oka na Dracona wystarczył, aby Hermiona wiedziała, że dopięła swego.

Dracon nie mógł ukryć pożerającej go ciekawości. Nawet pogarda usunęła się z twarzy Lucjusza, nie znikając rzecz jasna, tylko robiąc miejscę chłodnemu oczekiwaniu na dalszy ciąg zdarzeń. Narcyza natomiast obdarzała ją nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Bardziej dedukując niż wnioskując z obserwacji, Hermiona stwierdziła, że kobieta zaintrygowana jest okolicznościami, w których jej syn zwrócił uwagę na szlamę, o której z pewnością już zdołał obowiedzieć- zarówno matce, jak i ojcu.

- Muszę kończyć, mamo- powiedziała szybko. – Skompilowany program prześlę przez Iclouda, mac więc będzie musił sobie z nim radzić. Wydaje mi się, że nie zainstalowałam jeszcze Netbeansa XXL2013, ale spokojnie powinien współpracować ze starszą wersją, a nad interfejsem pomyślę w międzyczasie. Do zobaczenia! – zdobyła się na miły ton, powiedziała jeszcze kilka zwykłych, używanych w rozmowie z rodzicami czułostek, po czym rozłączyła się i skomplikowanym gestem zablokowała iphona, który natychmiast zgasł.

- Cześć- rzuciła grzecznie, śmiało patrząc Ślizgonowi w oczy. – Dzień dobry! – przeniosla wzrok na jego rodziców. – Co tam słychać, Draco?

xxx

1 Znam ludzi, stosujących tę metodę. Uwierzcie mi- genialna!

2 Cała rozmowa prowadzona była po francusku- przetłumaczyłam ją dla łatwiejszego odbioru


	5. Chapter 5

- Tobie chyba zupełnie na mózg padło od tej twojej szlamowatej krwi- skwitował ostro Draco. – By gadać do siebie i...

- Och, skądże znowu do siebie! - przerwała Hermiona, puszczając uwagę mimo uszu. – Rozmawiałam z moją mamą. Widzisz, nie każdy ma tak dobrze, by mieć ją na miejscu od początku wakacji. – uśmiechnęła się do Narcyzy NAPRAWDĘ GRZECZNIE. – Ale przecież niedawno wyraziłeś pogląd, iż wszystkie przyrządy mugoli są „prymitywnymi śmieciami"...

- Nie bądź taka przemądrzała, szlamo- warknął.

- Och, czy naprawdę uważasz, że jest to odpowiednie miejsc i czas byśmy zaczęli się wyzywać? Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że mogłoby to skończyć się niezbyt fajnie.

Naturalnie, Hermiona jak zwykle miała rację. W Hogwarcie zwykle nie pozostawała dłużna wyzwiskom Ślizgona , nie uważała jednak aby dobrym pomysłem było rozpętanie słownej wojny, podczas której niechybnie padyby takie określenia jak „pierdolona szlama", „tleniona fretka" czy „pieprzony śmierciorzerca" w obecności jego rodziców.

- Skoro jednak chcesz, mogę ci wytłumaczyć, chociaż nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak wytłumaczyć dzałanie fal radiowych, bezprzewodowych odbiorników, programów komputerowych i aplikacji mobbilnych i innych takich różnych śmiesznych rzeczy komuś kto nie wie co to komputer, internet i google... Oczywiście, bez urazy. Po prostu to zupełnie inny świat i ciężko tak nagle wszystko zrozumieć.

- Na twoim miejscu, uważałbym, panno Granger- odezwał się po raz pierwszy Lucjusz. – Świat dorosłych czarodziejów potrafi być okrutny.

- Podobnie jak świat mugoli, proszę pana. Przykładem będzie chociażby taki Hitler, czy Stalin...Oraz idąc dalej Hiroszima, Nagasaki czy obozy koncentracyjne. UPA też nie była zbytnio sympatyczna. Tak więc to chyba nie kwestia rasy czy statusu, a natury ludzkiej. Także i wśród mugoli było paru szaleńców którzy zjednali sobie rzesze ludzi, a co z tego wyniknęło chyba wiadomo.

- Nie jesteśmy mugolakami, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych- prychnął młody Malfoy.

- Och, nie wydaje mi się, by miało to coś do rzeczy Draconie. To historia Europy, a my mieszkamy w Europie- odrzekła wdzięcznie Hermiona.

- Twoja pewność siebie może kiedys cię zgubić- odezwała się Narcyza.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, proszę pani. Ale chyba lepiej się czuję zachowujac się w ten sposób. Świadomość, że jestem pewna tego co mówię niekiedy dodaje mi odwagi. No i poczucia, że nikogo nie próbuję oszukać.

Narcyza mimowolnie pomyślała, że ta szlama była inna od kogokolwiek, z kim kiedykolwiek rozmawiała. Zazwyczaj czarodzieje przyznawali rację jej rodzinie, o czymkolwiek by rozmawiali, a także za wszelką cenę usiłwali się im przypodobać i okazywali przesadny wręcz szacunek, ze względu na ich status materialny. Panna Granger natomiast zachowywała się niezwykle pewnie, wręcz balansowała na granicy bezczelności, nie przekraczając jej. Narcyza musiała też przyznać, że dziewczyna zachowała przy tym niezwykłą klasę, szczerość i naturalną dziewczęcość. Rozmowa z tą zwyką, małą szlamą wyglądała tak, jak powina wyglądać dyskusja z innymi wysoko postawionymi czarodziejami czystej krwi. Tymczasem podczas licznych bankietów organizowanych przez nią i męża, w większości przypadków słyszała tylko doprowadzające ją nieraz do mdłości „Tak, pani Malfoy", ‚Oczywiście, Narcyzo" czy „Och, jak zwykle wyglądasz olśniewająco, moja droga".

- Prawdziwie gryfońskie cechy- odwaga i szczerość- rzekła w końcu z przekąsem , wpatrując się przenikliwie w Hermionę.

- Dziękuję za komplement- uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

_Naturalnie ciepło._

- W każdym bądź razie człowiek w niczym nie jest tak dobry, jak w wymyślaniu sposobów na zabicie innego. Chociażby data pierwszego użycia zaklęcia niewybaczalnego.

- 1 Grudnia 1832 roku1- wyrwało się Draconowi.

- Dokładnie. Nie mam osobiście pojęcia natomiast kiedy po raz pierwszy magomedycy odkryli lecznicze działanie mandragory czy beozaru, bądź też przeprowadzili udane odtruwanie po podaniu Mortis Lexum.2. Nie przywiązuje się zbytnio wagi do takich rzeczy...

- I twierdzi pani, że w MUGOLSKIM świecie- w tonie Lucjusza było słychać wyraźne zaakcentowanie tego przymiotnika. – jest podobnie?

- Jest identycznie- zapewniła. – W mugolskich wiadomościach non stop podają, że gdzieś wybuchła bomba, ktoś przeprowadził zamach terrorystyczny czy rozpętała się jakaś epidemia.

- W Proroku Codziennym również piszą raczej o zbrodniach aniżeli o sukcesach. A ich przecież nie brakuje- odezwała się Narcyza, zastanawiając się dlaczego do cholery pierwszą rozmowę towarzyską na tematy „na poziomie" prowadzi ze szlamą. Zwykłą szlamą, w dodatku koleżanką tego Harrego Pottera i dziewczyną, na którą Draco tak narzekał.

Natomiast Hermiona czuła się z sebie dumna. Oczywiście nawet po tej rozmowie od razu wyczuwała pogardę, jaką Malfoyowie obdarzają mugoli, była jednak zadowolona z tego, jak to wszystko rozegrała. Nie okazała po sobie speszenia czy zakłopotania, jakie ją ogarnęły. Mimo wszystko jednak chciała przerwać tą dziwną rozmowę o mrocznych aspektach natury ludzkiej, tym bardziej, że rzekome powiązanie Malfoyów z Voldemortem było niewykluczony, żeby nie nie powiedzieć pewne.

- Właśnie do tego zmierzam. Aczkolwiek bardzo przepraszam- skłoniła lekko głowę. – Muszę chwilę popracować.

- W wakacje? Nie przesadzasz aby, sz... GRANGER? – odezwał się znów Dracon.

- Muszę pomóc rodzicom w pracy.

- Więc MUGOLE wysługują się...

- Słuchaj- przerwała ostro – Pewnie dla nikogo tutaj nie jest tajemnicą, że nie jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ale proszę cię, nie zniżajmy się do tego poziomu aby obrażać swoje rodziny. Chociażby dlatego, że nic o nich nie wiemy...

- Czy ty ZAWSZE musisz być taka cholernie ułożona?

- A czy ty ZAWSZE musisz być tak cholernie bezczeny?

- I kto tu mówi!? Kto przed chwilą dyskutował z moimi rodzicami mając czelność się z nimi wykłócać... I to jeszcze taka szlama jak ty z MALFOYAMI...

- Ej! – przerwała Hermiona. – Słuchaj, naprawdę BARDZO MI PRZYKRO że musimy to załatwiać przy twoich rodzicach, ale po raz setny ci powtarzam, że nie obrażasz mnie w ten sposób. Ja się WCALE nie czuję gorsza, tak? Potrafię sobie poradzić wśród mugoli. Naprzykład podczas wakacji, kiedy to nie wolno nam używać czarów. Jeszcze. Pozatym NAPRAWDĘ powiem ci, że lubię nieraz trochę bawić się w te mugolskie zabawki.

- Oczywiście! Tylko do tego...

- Słyszałeś, co ci mówiłam! Ja się cieszę...

- Ty zawsze się cieszysz! W ogóle, jesteś tak beznadziejnie szczęśliwa...

- Może ci to przeszkadza?

- Tak! Dlaczego takie szlamy jak ty mają tyle tego kretyńskiego optymizmu?

- Może po prostu widzę coś, czego tacy zadufani w sobie arystokraci... – Hermiona mimo wszelkich poprzednich starań zaczęła tracić nad sobą panowanie. Bo naprawdę, czy on ZAWSZE musi wszystko psuć? Czy ZAWSZE musi zachowywać się w ten żałosny sposób?

Dracon Malfoy także czuł, że jego irytacja sięgała zenitu. Chciał dopiec tej małej szlamie, wiedział też, że jego rodzice nie będą protestować przeciw obrażaniu gryfonki, bo zrobi to z elegancją i klasą. W końcu status Malfoyów pozwalał na więcej. A ona nie dość, że nie dała się obrażać, to jeszcze była tak obrzydliwie słodziutka i pewna siebie! Nawet w stosunku do JEGO rodziców! Prawdę mówiąc, dziwił się im, że na to pozwolili jej na to. Przecież mogli pogrążyć Hermionę tak, że nie odważyłaby się więcej nawet spojrzeć w oczy lepszym od siebie, a co dopiero dyskutować! Tymczasem, Lucjusz i Narcyza dali się przez chwilę wciągnąć w tejej słodziutkie gierki. Mało tego, ON SAM dał się w nie wciągnąć!

- Posłuchaj- wycedził. – Nie mam zamiaru tolerować twojej szlamowatej osoby nawet na wakacjach! – wycedził.

- A ja nie mam zamiaru tolerować twoich chorych pretensji i humorków! – prychnęła.

- Cofnij! – zupełnie stracił nad sobą panowanie, wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni spodi i zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko. – I pamiętaj, że są tu moi rodzice, a oni nie wylecą ze szkoły za używanie magii!

- I co, zaatakujecie mnie w biały dzień, w środku mugolskiej dzielnicy? Trzech na jedną?- chciała powiedzieć „trzech śmierciożerców", ale nie zrobiła tego. Teraz poniżej jej godności byłaby tak prymitywna próba dogryzienia jej przeciwnikom. Zwłaszcza, że dwójka z nich zachowywała w tym momencie bierność. - Doprawdy Draco, nie posądzałam cię o aż taki brak logicznego myślenia. Wręcz głupotę, śmiem przypuszczać...

- Ty przeklęta...

- Ej! Pamiętaj, że w obronie własnej zaklęć można użyć zawsze! – widząc, że Draco unosi różdżkę, także wyjęła swoją. Sprawy zaszły chyba za daleko.

- DZIECI, SPOKÓJ! – krzyknęła nagle Narcyza.

Dwoje piętnastolatków po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu spojrzało na małżeństwo arystokratów. Draco nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek widział rodziców z tak nieodgadnionym, a przy tym rozjuszonym wyrazie twarzy.

- Absolutnie karygodne zachowanie! Nie życzę sobie, by mój syn się tak zachowywał! Ani by zachowywano się tak w stosunku do mojego syna! – dodał Lucjusz, nawet nie podnosząc głosu. Nie musiał.

Obie różdżki opadły w jednej chwili. Oboje ich właściciele byli zaskoczeni, jak jeszcze nigdy. Oba umysły zaczęły pracować ze zdwojoną prędkością. Hermiona zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, by rodzice Dracona zwrócili mu uwagę w jej obecności. Draco natychmiast zaprzątał sobie głowę tym samym, jednak dziwił się jeszcze temu, dlaczego u licha ta szlama jeszcze nie oberwała przynajmniej Drętwotą. Pzecież...

- Idziemy, Draconie! – odezwała się Narcyza, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Pani, panno Granger miała ponoć coś zrobić. Proszę więc zająć się swimi sprawami. Żegnam!

- Do widzenia! – rzeczona panna Granger z powrotem przybrała godny i pełen wdzięku ton. Nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić na okazanie swojej irytacji. Takiego poniżenia by już nie zniosła.

Malfoyowie oddalili się więc pospiesznie, a Hermiona skierowała swoje kroki w stronę rezydencji. Na dzisiaj nerwów wystarczy w zupełności, czas zająć się ważnymi sprawami.

Natomiast Draco zaczął zaprzątać sobie głowę dodatkowo trzecią sprawą. Mianowicie co to do diabła znaczyło, że napisze się coś w Javie i prześle przez icloudy? Czyżby mugolska alternatywa dla sowiej poczty, tylko że zamiast ptaków wykorzystujemy chmury?3 Pozostawało to dla niego niewiadomą.

XXXXXXX

- Pani wołała Trutka? – zapytał skrzat, kłaniając się nisko przed Narcyzą Malfoy.

- Istotnie- odrzekła kobieta, patrząc z góry na stworzenie. – Znajdź mi wśród wszystkich tych książek- wskazała dłonią przestrzeń, będącą biblioteką w rezydencji rodzinnej – jak najwięcej pozycji historycznych. I Encyklopedię.

- Dobrze pani, ale... – skrzat zadrżał. Jakiekolwiek obiekcje co do poleceń państwa stanowiły realne zagrożenie surową karą.

- Tak, Trutku? – Narcyza zrezygnowała z upomnienia sługi. W końcu lepiej, gdy rozwiał swoje wątpliwości, niżby miała czekać dodatkowe parę minut w razie, gdyby źle wyknał zadanie.

- Który tom pani potrzebuje? Czy może Trutek ma przynieść wszystkie? Trutek jednak pomyślał, że łatwiej będzie szukać w jednym, określonym woluminie...

- Wszystkie, Trutku- odparła pospiesznie. – I to dość szybko.

I rzeczywiście, już po kilku minutach na horyzoncie zamajaczyły czubki uszek skrzata, wystające spod ogromnrgo stosu ciężkich ksiąg, które dźwigał. Stworzenie z ulgą postawiło je na stoliku przy swojej pani.

Narcyza natomiast pospiesznie odprawiła je machnięciem ręki, a gdy tylko się deportowało rozpoczęła swoje poszukiwania.

„Hitler, Adolf"- mruknęła sama do ssiebie - Zobaczmy, co to za jeden...

1 Data wymyślona rzecz jasna.

2 Ponownie- wymyślona na potrzeby opowiadania substancja zatruwająca organizm.

3 Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wiedzą, czemu Młody tak pomyślał. Jako że są teraz wakacje i mózgi niektórych mogą nie pracować tak, jak powinny (mój stanowczo nie pracuje ) powiem: cloud to chmura :D


	6. Chapter 6

Tak więc nowy rozdział urodzinowy. Miłej lektury od starzejące się mildredred.

Wrzucam dziś, bo jutro po imprezie...sami rozumiecie;) Enoy!

xxxxx

Hermiona Granger zeszła do hollu po wielkich schodach, zamieniając przy tym parę miłych słówz służącymi, dopinającymi wszystko na ostatni guzik przed powrotem Vinnetów. Ich prywatny samolot kwadrans wcześniej wylądował na pobliskim lotnisku i teraz lada chwila oczekiwano ich w rezydencji.

Hermiona przez ostatnie dwadziecia cztery godziny była tak zajeta, że nie miała kiedy rozpamiętywać spotkania z państwem Malfoy , wciąż jednak zaprzątało ono skrawki je umysłu. Bywa. Po napisaniu programu zabrała się za wypracowanie na transmutację oraz czytanie dodatkowej lektury o zaklęciach urojenia.

Nagle usłyszała w końcu warkot silnika i wszystko inne przestało się liczyć.

Xxxxxx

- Narcyzo? Kochanie, już bardzo późno- Lucjusz bezszelestnie zbliżył się do żony i objął ją ramieniem. – Nie kładziesz się spać?

- Och, wita Lucjuszu- kobieta oderwała się od książki i spojrzała z miłością na męża. – Wybacz, zaczytałam się odrobinę. Naturalnie, już idę do sypialni.

- „Hiroszima została zupełnie zniszczona po wybuchu bomby atomowej..." - Lucjusz rzucił okiem na tekst, studiowany właśnie przez Narcyzę i skrzywił się nieznacznie na widok zamieszczonych obok zdjęć ilustruących skutki zdarzenia. – Rzeczywiście, wygląda to makabrycznie.

- Tu jest napisane, że skutki wybuchu bądą odczuwalne jeszcze przez wiele, wiele lat. Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe?

- Nie mam poęcia. Ci mugole są jeszcze dziwniejsi niż myślałem. Nie próbuj ich nawet zrozumieć. – wzruszył ramionami. - Ale, ale-aż tak przejęłaś się tym, co gadała ta mała szlama? – Dodał widząc, że Narcyza ciągle wpatruje się zmrużnymi oczami w tekst.

- Byłam po prostu ciekawa. I przyznam, że obecnie jestem jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowana i...zaskoczona. A raczej zdumiona. Tak, to dobre słowo...

- Och, kochanie- złożył delikatny pocałunek na je ustach. – Może na dzisiaj wystarczy już ci nam historycznych sesji?

- Owszem, to dobry pomysł- odparła bez namysłu. – Nie przywykłam do tego typu informacji. Swoją drogą, mugole są obrzydliwi. Wiesz, że podczas wojny zdarzały się przypadki jedzenia zwierząt domowych?! I pomyśleć, że...

- Że teraz moja ukochana pójdzie razem ze mną – przerwał Lucusz, biorąc ą w ramiona.

Zaśmiała się cicho i nikt już tego dnia nie wspomniał o historii. Jednak jak mózg się na coś uprze, to nie ma dla niego przeszkód. Tak było i tym razem- gdzieś na strzępku świadomości przez cały czas majaczył im obraz, który przy dużej dozie tolerancji mógłby posłużyć za ilustracje podręcznika do historii, oczywiście- wzbogacony o własne, jeszcze bardzie nieświadome skojarzenia.

I byłaby to naprawdę zupełnie nieistotna informacja gdyby nie fakt, że wszystko zapoczątkowała Hermiona Granger.

I w tej same chwili , owa dziewczyna zaprzątała głowę leżącemu na łóżku jedynemu synowi Lucjusza i Narcyzy. Ostatnie spotkanie naprawdę zapadło mu w pamięć. Granger- jak zwykle śliczna... nie, przemądrzała. Mądrzejsza od niego- nie tylko w szkole magii- a przecież to szlama, on zaś miał do czynienia z czarami od urodzenia. Także na wakacjach, choć trudno się dziwić- wszak znajdował sięw mugolskim świecie.

Tak naturalnie z nimi rozmawiała, tak bardzo była sobą nie zaś rozchichotaną, płaszczącą się przed nim i rodzicami panienką. Tylko... małą, zarozumiałą, nikomu nie potrzebną szlamą. Koniec, kropka...

- Cholera- zaklął, przewracając się na bok.

W salonie rezydencji państwa Vinnetów światło zaś dopiero się zapaliło.

Podczas uroczystej kolacji wymienili już parę słow i teraz cieszyli się po prostu swoją obecnością, nawet jeśli był właśnie środek nocy.

- A powiedz kochanie, jakieś plany na wakace? Jedziesz do tego swojego przyaciela, jak co roku? – zagadnęła Hermionę pani Vinnet, upijając łyk czerwonego wina.

- Dopiero w sierpniu- usiadła koło matki. – Ale...

- Tak? – do rozmowy włączył się ojciec.

Hermiona chciała już wyżalić się rodzicom i opowiedzieć o niechcianym towarzystwie, ale nie wiedzieć czemu zawahała się. W sumie teraz, jak odtwarzała ostatnie spotkanie, nie przedstawiało się ono tak koszmarnie jak mogłaby się spodziewać. Pouśmiechała się trochę, nieco powymądrzała, starała się nie dać wytrącić z równowagi. To ostatnie prawie jej się udało. Przecież to wina tego arysokratycznego dupka, ona próbowała być milutka.

- W pobliżu spędza wakacje mój znajomy. Ze szkoły- dokończyła niepewnie.

- Również czarodziej? Och, kochanie- to wspaniale! Może w końcu zaprosisz go z rodzicami? Tak bardzo chcemy poznać twoich przyjaciół...

W głowie Hermiony pojawił się subiektywny obraz Dracona i Lucjusza z Narcyzą na progu domu ich rezydencji. Bogata wyobraźnia dodała do tego butelkę wytrawnego wina, przyniesionego przez Lucjusza. Malfoyowie rozglądają się zaskoczeni po bogatym hollu posiadłości i witają Vinnetami. Ona wita się z Draco- chłopak umuje jej dłońi składa na niej delikatny pocałunek, jak na dżentelmena przystało. Jest nią zachwycony, z resztą trudno się dziwić, Hermiona wygląda pięknie.

Całą szóstką udają się do jadalni, rozmawiając beztrosko...

- Nie! – krzyknęła nagle, opanowując swoje myśli, po czym zreflektowała się. – To nie jest najlepszy pomysł. My z Draco... nie darzymy się zbytnią sympatią. On należy do starego, czarodzieskiego rodu...

Naturalnie, nie mogła powiedzieć rodzicom, że cała jego rodzina uważa ją i ich za nic niewarte śmieci. Nie miała pojęcia jak to przekazać w miarę bezbolesny sposób. Naturalnie, mogła przyrównać całą sprawę do rasizmu, ale jakoś nie miała ochoty na ideologiczną dyskusję.

- To chyba nie stanowi problemu? Mówiłaś, że dobrze radzisz sobie z przedmiotami, mimo że... – zaczą pan Vinnet, wpatruąc się w córkę z zainteresowaniem.

- Poza tym jesteśmy z dwóch różnych domów w Hogwarcie. Nielubiących się domów. I jest trochę...zarozumiały.

- No cóż, skarbie- matka najwyraźniej również nie chciała kontynuować tego rozmyślania. – Masz tuta przecież innych znajomych. Lilian- Marie, Samuel, Nicholas, Victorie...

Pani Vinnet mówiła o starych znajomych gryfonki. dzieciach biznesmenów lub adwokatów- zależnie od osoby.

Siłą rzeczy, ich kontakty rozluźniały się wraz z upływem lat, w końcu renomowane szkoły prywatne wymagają poświęceń. Czasem jednak udawało im się zebrać w „dawnym składzie" i spędzić miły wieczór w dobrym klubie, restauracji czy kręgielni. Oficalnie Hermiona utrzymywała, że pobiera nauki w Królewskim Liceum im. J.K. Rowling _(taki sobie żarcik mały- przyp. mildredred) _we Franci. Nikogo to zbytnio nie dziwiło- Samuel wyjechał do Kanady już w wieku lat dziesięciu, a Victorie uczęszczała do Akademii Baletu w Moskwie. W tak zwanych „wyższych sferach" jest to rzeczą naturalną, a Hermiona- mimo iż nigdy nie starała się za wszelką cenę być tą „na topie", siłą rzeczy wychowała się w takim środowisku.

- Kontaktowałam się z nimi niedawno- przypomniała sobie. – Lilian-Marie miała spędzić wakacje w Chicago na kursie językowym, ale chyba wyjeżdża dopiero w połowie lipca. Samuel wcześniej skończył rok przez zaliczenie wszystkich egzaminów przed terminem...Myślę, że uda nam się zobazyć.

- To wspaniale! Ech, pamiętam was jeszcze jako dzieci, jak na twoich szóstych urodzinach polecieliście z Luizą i Albertem do Disneylandu pod Paryżem...Był straszny upał, ale Albert relacjonował, że wcale nie zważaliście na to uwagi...

- Pamiętam, mamo- przerwała z uśmiechem Hermiona.

Nie miała ochoty na wspomnienia, szczególnie nie te z czasów zamierzchłych, czyli Przed- poprzedzających chwilę, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest czarownicą. Boże, gdzieżby ona wtedy pomyślała, że za blisko dziesięć lat będzie w trakcie edukacji w szkole magii?! Że przyjdzie jej spędzać wakacje w towarzystwie arystokratycznego, zarozumiałego kretyna, uważającego ją za niegodny uwagi śmieć. Chociaż przecież ostatnio Draco...STOP! Znowu nawiedziły ją myśli z młodym Malfoyem w roli głównej. Postrała się wyrzucić z głowy obraz ślizgona, jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Niestety.

- No, to dobrze się składa. A jak jednak zapragniesz powrócić na chwilkę do twojego świata, zawsze możesz jednak zagadać do tego kolegi. Jest wyjątkowy, tak jak ty, jestem pewnien, że nie jest taki zły- dobiegł ją gdzieś z oddali głos taty.

- Mojego świata...Wyjątkowy...- powtórzyła tępo, wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni, po czym otrząsnęła się natychmiastowo. – Och, prędzej nadejdzie sierpień i wyjadę do Harrego i Rona. Uwierzcie mi, nie znajdę z tym tutaj wspólnego języka. Nawet gdybym chciała.

- Jak uważasz- dała za wygraną matka. – To może zaproś tego Rona i Harrego tutaj?

O zgrozo! Jeszcze tego by brakowało. Coraz bardziej szalone pomysły, tylko jak przekazać to Vinnetom? Przecież gdyby chłopacy...Ginny... jej przyjaciele dowiedzieli się gdzie mieszka i kim są jej rodzice, pomijając fakt, że spora większość z nich nie zrozumiałaby tego za Chiny ludowe, zważywszy, że niektórzy mieli problem z pojęciem idei pracy wykonywanej przez stomatologów, jaki to fach naprędce przypisała swym rodzicielom. (Ale jak to, bez różdżki? To jak mugole usuwają próchnicę?)...

- Oni wyjeżdżają- odezwała się w końcu. – Umówiliśmy się na sierpień. Ron ma duży dom (wszak „duży", to pojęcie względne), poza tym tam wszyscy są czarodziejami. Będzie nam wygodniej przećwiczyć zaklęcia i odrobić prace domowe. Piąty rok będzie trudny.

- Jak tam ci się wydaje, córeczko. Nie znamy się na tym za bardzo- rodzice nigdy jej tego nie powiedzieli, ale Hermiona czasem miała wrażenie, iż jest im nieco przykro z powodu swojej zwyczajności. Dla niej samej nie stanowiło to większego problemu, tym bardziej że była pewna, że 99,9% uczniów Hogwartu- mimo iż „wielcy czarodzieje"- nie miałoby pojęcia jak zacząć projektować aplikację tudzież pisać program- a dla Vinnetów był to chleb powszedni. A propos...

- A jak ten program? – zmieniła temat pospiesznie. – Spełnił swoje zadanie?...


End file.
